someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Loud House Lost Episode: The Big Crying Death
Do You Remember That Show I Was Watching Call The Loud House? Well, I Was On My Computer, I Was Using Movie Studio Platinum 13.0 To Make This Videos Is Like Goanimate, Toon Boom, And More, When I Was Go Check On My Gmail And I Was Saw It, This Massage Text Look Grey Color & Said "T̀h͏i̴s҉ ̸Ti̛me! ̷I Will͢ H̡ave͢ ͟My͘ Ręv͝en͠ge̛ ͟O̧f Zaĺg҉o ҉Śp͞ìr̷ts ́A̸bóưt M҉y F͘u̴c̢k̡ing̕ ̨As͝s̡ ̀You͠ ̢Ţum̷b͞.. I S҉e̵nd̕ You͞r̡ ̸VHS ͏T͘ap̧e ͡& I̵ W͏il͏l͡ ͜C̶oming̵ T̨o Get͡ You, ̧You ͢Ẃill ́Páy͟ ͞F̸or͢ ́This, ͞But̶ ̢I͘t Ẃa͘s̸ ͡Jùst ̧On̸ly̡ ͘Beg̢ini͏ng.̧.̴ ̡T̀ơ ̵D̨E̷ATH U̶S!̸!" The Text With Cover Of Blood & Red color, I Saw That Button With Cover Of Blood, Gore & Mangled, When I Cilck On It, Then Knock The Door And My Big Brother Named Billy, He Loves Anything And His Kinda Of Stuff Or Something like that, by the way, he's 16 years old and i'm 19 years old, when i open The Door And There's Box packaging With paper Named 4 Words, "FEAR" My Brother Open The Box And I Saw VHS Tape With Cover Of Blood And Paint Blue & Grey Spatther Text Say "TheLoudHouseCrying.mp4" I Pick Up VHS tape & I Put On It. He Starts With Theme Song In G-Maior Version, That's Is So Fucked Up And Disturbing, The Title Card Looked On Blood Background, And Text Haved Looked Glitched With Words "The Big Crying Death" With Old Looked...Withered, And There's Static On His Comic Book, And There's No lincoln in title card, with black background, The Episode Starts Shows Inside In The Abandoned House To Living Room, There Was lincoln Sitting Sofa And Crying! He Sound Like A Human Crying Or Something. After He Cut Scene 10 Minutes With The Yellow Static He Shows Bed Room With Window Broken, Sofa Scratching, TV With Cover Many Of Inky In Screen, Then He Cut Scene 9 Minutes He Shows Creepy Outside With Dead 3 People, 2 Heads Cutted Off Was luna and sam, they looked like dead...Blood Droping Out On His House And I Hear Screams Coming From On Tv..And He Cuts To lincoln And His Eyes Are Blood Coming Out His Eyes, for about 1 minute as i saw there looking at lincoln staring at me, about 2 minutes and 10 seconds with red eyes for red mist creepypasta, Then it cuts to lincoln And this time he had Dark Red soulless eyes with Grey & white pupils and blue dripping from his eyes. Come Closer For 9 seconds, Shows background changed into to picture of lynn with those black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood dripping for her eyes, she have shark teeth mouth, except he has sharp teeth that was the Same color as blood, And The Final Scene, He Shows lincoln Running In hallway background cut to light blue & purple static, he keeps very very fast fast like a insanity for 19 mintues, and this time. he shows Picture hyper realistic image of lincoln With Black soulless eyes with red pupils and black dripping from eyes them, Burning scar on the side of his face, And he has sharks mouth, except he has sharp teeth that was the Same color as looked like, a zombie?!, And then show red static flickred 4 times, And on the 3rd time it did the distorted and demonic Kefka Screaming Then it cuts to Dark Green static again but the noise being louder and more distorted for a Strangers 10 seconds. Then it stopped and showed nothing but black screen. As I sat there staring at the black screen for 15 seconds, Some Japanese text came up that said,"1日は楽しみのためにひどくひどかった!!" (One Day Was Badly For Fun FOREVER!!) The text was So red & darker, In the background was picture of Satan's Eyes And as the text came up, It did the scream sound and then it cuts to black and the episode ended. what the fuck was thought to myself after the video ended, "Well that was scared crap of me that's it i will destroy it!!" And i said, i was destroy vhs tape there for his show, I heard a whisper with demon deeper: "i going to come find you and i will rip your soul out" And as I Turned around, and i saw that shadow figure of lincoln with black soulless eyes with white pupils and grey dripping from his eyes in outside & he disappeared. And then i take vhs tape in trash i turn on my Computer Deskop with Avi Video named "LoudHouseCry.mp4" And i deleted & clean on trash it, He disappeared & i will nevef seen lost vhs tape again. I when i open note & he say with 5 words "私は私の復讐を持っています (One Week I Have My Revenge.)" when i go driving my car when i'm going to graveyard and well, there we are.... Category:The Loud House Category:Lost Episodes Category:Horror Category:TV Show